Flicker of the Fire
by The laughing Mann
Summary: Ray goes of on a camping trip for his 19th bday and looking for a little R&R.  However mother nature has other plans for him.
1. Search for peace

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades- However if you give it to me for my birthday, I'd update quicker for you. Smiles and bats eyes Pretty please!

* * *

Flicker of the Fire

Ch1. Search for Peace

Ray scurried around his hut, gathering all his things. He was setting off on a new excursion. This was the first time in almost 3 years he'd be getting out of his village. He had written invites to Tyson, Max, Kenny and Kai. He had them sent out over 2 months ago and had gotten 'regret to inform you…' from Kenny and Max, a 'sorry, pal, I'm going else where…' from Tyson and no response from Kai. (AN- big surprise there rolls eyes)

However this could hardly dampen his bright mood. His 19th birthday was rapidly approaching and he just had to get out. He was getting bored and his thought trudged, stuck in the same rut. It was time to bust free and re-inspire him.

As he set out off he waved and bid farewell to every one. In return the wished him luck and safe adventures.

He quickly located his path. A nearly abandoned path that led far into the mountains. Its deep grass and overgrown underbrush were proof of its rare usage. Ray wanted to make sure he was alone this time.

He ambled across the path, veering on and off the trail, soaking in the limitless calm and abundant nature. This nature was so different from the kind his villages was surrounded by, that was fake, but this, this was real.

The real nature urged his to run, sprint among the trees, break free! He no longer needed to remain refined and imprisoned, here was freedom, just a few feet from home.

Ray gladly obliged. He sprinted off the trail, flying through the underbrush. A small smile sprouted on his lips, blooming into a loquacious laugh. He laughed aloud as the flurry of trees waved at him. He looked of to his left, acknowledging their praise. He laughed again and threw out his arms, whirling around then rushing about again. He watched over his left, watching the green blurs drop into the earth.

He skidded to a stop, gazing out over the tree-coated mountain range. The snow caped peeks glittered, the twisting river winked and smiled at him, its tributaries jutting off, racing at him, ready to greet him. Ray gasped, awed by the majestic sight.

He exhaled lengthily then inhaled the rich aroma of the forest. It tickled his nose and touched his soul. He felt something heavy drop of the face of the cliff, making him ten, hundred, **million** times lighter!

"This is exactly what I needed." Ray murmured, scanning the nearby area for a suitable camping site.

As he left the ledge he had over looked the dark, ominous clouds creeping up on him.

Ray had his tent established quickly and was eager to set out. He scrounged around his pack, swiftly locating a pen. He nabbed his sketch pad and rushed off to find something worthy to draw before the sun dipped bellowed the horizon.

He looked up and frowned. A few leading clouds had floated across the sky. Ray glared, daring them to unleash even the tiniest of raindrops.

Satisfied that his glare did the job he returned his gaze to the forest. He traveled a fair distance before spotting the perfect thing. On the opposite side of the river was a small cluster of flowers.

"Perfect." He whispered, his eyes shining with anticipation.

He picked his way across the sparse rocks jutting out of the clear, icy waters. The slick rocks were barely problematic. His footing was sure and his goal was too temping to let this dissuade him.

He hopped over to the flowers, circling them and hastily finding the best angle for sketching them.

After an hour passed, along with a few raindrops, Ray determined that the sun had set and he would return tomorrow. Ray glanced up, seeing the once beautiful azure sky now consumed by dark gray clouds. He stood and folded his pad shut and tucked it under his shirt.

The sky flickered with lightning and the deep rumble of thunder washed over the land. The trees trembled and the rain fell down, cold and hard. He gasped as the raindrop's icy touch sent shivers through him.

Ray ran at the river, coming to an abrupt halt when he seen it. The current rushed by, flowing over the edges of the riverbank. He stared at the churning waters; they once were pristine and glittering not so long ago, but now! Now they murky and dull, its surface sucking the color from everything. The hungry waters reached out for him, snapping at his toes impatiently.

Ray bit his lip and carefully started out. He wobbled uneasily, both his confidence and balance burned up. He edged over close to the next rock, preparing to jump when the torrential down pour soaked him though to the bone. He shivered and jumped hesitantly to the next rock.

He slipped and began to flail his arms, desperate to keep out of the murky waters. He waved his arms in circles, barely remaining on the rock. He slowly shifted his weight back to normal, slowly moving further onto the rock. He was almost stable enough to move when a massive surge of water washed over him. He was ripped from the rock and jostled away. He coughed and floundered to stay above the waters. The waters however had other plans. They rushed him between the jagged rocks, slamming him against them with all their might. Ray never stood a change. He sank into the water, incapacitated.

* * *

Alright! Done with the 1st chapter! Please R&R! I'd love to know what you liked 'bout it and what you didn't! Flames are welcome but I'm not tellin' anybody how its s'pose ta end! ;p 


	2. Blue

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade…. Only in my dreams… TT-TT

* * *

Flicker of the Fire

Ch 2. Blue

* * *

Ray's POV

* * *

I blinked away the darkness but it was practically the same. The same deep-throated growl vibrated in my ear. The same mind searing pain numbed my thoughts.

Why am I hurting so much? Where am I?

Blackness

* * *

The burning sensation in my lungs pulled me from that abysmal dark again. Something was wrong. Why is my vision so blurred?

Wait!!! I'm in the river! I must still be in there!

I splash to the surface, panting from breath. The air chills me and the persistent rain beat down on me. I sputtered and choked as grimy water sloshed over me, stinging my eyes and coating my mouth with dirt.

A sudden pang in my head brought the world spinning. It feels as though my brain is attached to an anchor and I'm being jerked around on the taunt chain.

I… can't…. hold on!

Blackness

* * *

I feel something solid under me. It's so soft. The grainy ground is slipping between my fingers, ebbing away with the persistent current, trying to sweep me up with it. I dig my fingers in, desperate to not leave.

The world was suddenly bathed in hungry blue. It growls and reaches for me, caressing my skin.

I gag as blue floods my mouth and shake my head. My hand slips and I get drug on the bottom of the river. The sharp stones slice apart my shirt, tearing my drenched sketchpad to shreds. I thrash after them, begging the blue not take it. I cry out for it and get another smothering blast of blue. The blue tastes terrible; bitter and thick. All these loose sediments flowing freely taste horrid.

I kick at the blue and flail my arms. I don't know how this is suppose to get me any where but maybe, just maybe, I can. I thrash harder and feel the current sweep up, higher, higher, up until I break through the surface.

I cough and vomit blue. I'm so glad nobody is here to see me like this. What would everybody say!? … What would Kai say?

_'That pitiful thing? No, I don't know it.'_

I scream out and smack the surface of the blue. My mind spins and the scenery ripples and smudges. It's so beautiful.

I let my lead filled body go, I don't need it. I'm going to stay here, here where the fuzzy scenery looks so serene and surreal. I'm not going. I watch as the edged fade black and the smears of blue start consuming my lovely image. I feel like crying but instead I forget.

Blackness

* * *

I awaken to the soft pitter-patter of rain falling against calm water. The dull roar has left my ears and the endless burning in my chest has ceased. What happened? Where am I?

I clutch my head; it throbs and sends waves of nausea through me. Suddenly the thick sludge taste in my mouth is ten times stronger. The taste is strangling me! I can't stand it!

I vomit on the sandy shore. I gag again and my hand flies over my mouth. I dry heave several times before I can calm myself.

I drag my heavy and numbed body off the bank and collapse on some grassy shore. I wheeze and huff, my lungs screaming at me. My head pounds on my skull and my chest and legs ache, feeling every slit and scratch, every one individual yet they all feel like one raging inferno.

I groan and huddle between two tree roots. The rain drops slowly from the branches. It mesmerizes me, the thousands of colors in that one drop. It falls in slow motion, the droplet flipping end over end, yet the colors barely move. It shivers and flips one final time before colliding with the pool if water gathering in a mossy rock.

Once the droplet hit a flash of color washed over the land, painting everything over in bright yellows, perky greens, and hot pinks.

As the color fades so does everything else.

"Goodnight." I hear myself whisper just as the world dies.

* * *

Yay! It's done! Sorry it's so short, but there's only so much barely conscious babbling I can do. Stay tuned for the next amazing chapter!!!!!

* * *

And now, as thanks to my wonderful reviewers…-

Shesheluver- That is does, thank you fer reviewing.

Naynayby- I'm glad you liked my writing style. I hope that this too is to your satisfaction.


	3. Directionless

Disclaimer: I don't own…. In this reality…

If you guys are getting' really frustrated with my updating, blame the internet, cuz it's all its fault!

* * *

Flicker of the Fire

Ch. 3 Directionless

Ray woke with a start, his eyes flashing over the desolate forest. His breath caught in his throat and his heart raced. Something was wrong, very wrong. He winced and hissed in pain as he lurched forward. He groaned and looked down at his tattered body.

His shirt was barely on, the sleeves and stomach ripped and pieces hanging limply. His fared no better. One leg was off at mid-thigh and his other leg severely tattered but mostly intact. His shoes were gone and his headband had apparently been washed away the shoes.

He tugged on his hair band, letting loose his moistened hair. A waterfall pf raven locks cascaded over his face and shoulders.

He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, tentatively caressing his torn shins. The gnawing pain ebbed away, and his hair began to air out.

He sighed heavily and staggered to his feet. He leaned heavily on three, holding on as if without it he would be washed away and forever lost in this camper-eating-monster of a forest.

He panted softly and limped forward. His legs flared with pain, unwilling to bare his weight. He fell onto another tree, trying to beat back the pain.

"I must be strong. I'm always strong. What would they think if I just gave up now?"

* * *

Ray struggled on, following the calm tributary. His feet felt like lead weights and every stone and stick cut like white-hot blades.

He was tired, hungry and sore, he wanted nothing more that lie down and die but his pride wouldn't have that.

After a few hours of walking Ray stumbled and collapsed. His mind didn't even reregister that he had collided with the ground. He stared blankly at the water flowing by. Slowly it ebbed up, teasing him as it washed closer and closer.

The volume of the forest cut, driving up the volume of the hungry, gurgling coming from the river.

Ray just continued to stare, his mind being pulled in by the river. The crystalline blue waves trapped his mind, coaxing him into the deep dark depths. They sucked him into the void. His ears rang and his eyes blurred, rolling back into skull.

He gasped for air, and his body shivered and trembled. His eyes went blank and he plunged head fist into the obliterating abyss.

* * *

Ray gasped for breath as he bolted upright. His head spun and his stomach clenched. He fell back, letting the world adjust. As the treetops slowed and decided to stay, Ray peeked over his shoulder to survey his surroundings. He was lying out beside a fire; a thin blanket was tossed over him. He coughed and wheezed, sitting up slowly.

He could now see a boisterous yellow tent set up with a grill nestled beside it; and whatever it was cooking, it was burning.

As if answering the grill's smoky belches, a portly man stepped through the smoke cloud, wielding a handful of skewers. The flannel shirt he wore barely covered his girth, the sleeves squeezed tight on his thick arms. The man's short, stout legs pumped furiously as he rushed about the grill, removing charcoal burgers from its gaping mouth.

Ray stared blankly at the man, his mind not really working. He kneaded the thin blanket, his eyes focused on the plumes of sooty smoke pour out into the sky. He stood feebly, wandering towards the grill, his arms outstretched, trying to grab hold of the smoke.

_It wasn't blue; it was soft and didn't hurt. Nothing like blue._

Ray winced and gasped as his leg buckled. He feel back and grasped his leg tightly. He rocked, letting the pain reawaken his mind.

"Are you alright, Miss.?" The hiker asked, waving away the last of the smoke.

Ray's head dropped as he sighed, his mind elsewhere.

"Miss.?" The hiker said concernedly, then went to his cooler and produced a beer. "Here, this oughta brighten ya up."

Ray took it after continuous urging from the man. He popped off the top and brought it to his lips. Seconds after the liquid hit his lips he gagged and doubled over. He turned the label towards him, reading carefully.

"Beer?" He muttered, swirling the frothy, yellow liquid.

Ray pressed it to his face, looking through the hazy yellow beer.

"Miss., what happened? Well whatever happened it looks traumatic." The man said solemnly, holding up a burnt and blackened burger, offering it to Ray.

Ray shook his head at the burger and held the bottle up to the fire. The flames turned a fluorescent orange and danced hypnotically. Ray began to sway with the fire, jumping occasionally when it snapped and crackled.

"Was it a boyfriend that did that to you?" The man asked, plopping besides Ray.

Ray felt the man's hand fall onto his head, stroking his hair. His thick fingers twisting around the ebony locks, yanking softly. Ray hissed softly and fell away the man.

"Easy now, I won't hurt you." The man sad, lifting Ray from the ground and into his lap. "You'll be safe here."

Ray clutched his head, his brain finally starting to click on. He was battered with the choking images of when he fell in the river. The man's wandering fingers felt like the strong tide, eager to pry loose his clothing, to expose his weakness. The man's girth seemed to absorb him, pulling him inside.

Ray was overwhelmed by it all. He felt the man's had slip under his shirt, starting up his back. His other hand was running up and down his leg, tugging at the remnants of his pants. Ray squirmed and grabbed the man's hand, preventing from rubbing his leg. The man wrapped his thick arms around Ray, pulling him in suffocating close, and pinning his arms back.

Ray wanted to scream out but the blue was there. He was being pulled into the dark depths of the river again. He kicked his legs nailing the man where it counts. The man tossed Ray aside, hunching over in pain.

Ray was immediately on his feet and running. The blue was after him and it all revolved around that man. It was still hungry and it wanted nothing more than to devour him.

He thrashed through the forest, slapping away the groping twigs and leaves. He flew across the ground, his feet quick and agile, never failing hi. He ran and ran, not even bothering to look back. He knew that as soon as he did the blue would catch him; his path would be eaten away and lost forever.

His lungs burned and his sides ached but still he pressed on. His fear and desperation undaunted. He gasped for air and begged for his legs to stop. He collapsed; landing sprawled on the gritty floor of the forest. He groaned as he put his legs under him and stood again.

His whole body was aflame and sweat poured down him. His hair stuck to his face and arms. His clothes rubbed and chaffed his skin. He gasped and panted, but still he moved forward.

Suddenly he heard something.

Hi mind whirled as he spun about, searching for the source. The dark forest yielded no answers, only more mysteries. Ray ambled forward, his eyes shifting about, looking for any moving object. He walked faster, preparing to sprint off again. Suddenly something grabbed his arm.

Ray shrieked and ripped away, flying away from there. He could hear it crashing after him. The ravenous figure was ever persistent, its greedy fingers tickling his skin. Ray screamed again, his adrenaline fueling his mad dash. He flew over broken, loose ground, jumped over fallen trees and massive stones. But no matter the distance, no matter the obstacle, the blue stayed on him, it moved just like him. Each desperate step sounded louder, echoing their fear and anxiety. Nothing could stop them. Ray felt as if is shadow had detached itself and was in a panic to get back to its owner.

Ray felt his innards lurch, the pangs of fatigue washing over his body. He huffed and groaned; batting away branched, trying to urge himself forwards.

He slowed to a jog, skidding to an abrupt halt as he stopped on the banks of a tiny creek. He felt the water splashing on his feet. The cool water bubbled and whispered to him. He felt himself get sucked in. He gasped and he couldn't breath. He gagged and dropped to his knees. His enflamed limbs sizzled and dissolved, the blue taking him into itself.

It whispered and caressed him, comforting him, welcoming him home. Ray choked and grasped his throat. He managed a meager smile before crumbling into the stream. He felt the stream wash around him, sloshing against his overheated body. He let his body go and his mind be dissolved, falling to ruin and floating away down the stream.

* * *

Oh noes!!!! What ever will happen to Ray now!? Stay tuned for the next super special awesome chapter! Yay!

* * *

And now, for my most wonderful reviewers-

Dreams-of-Mine: Of course, as you wish. And thank you, and I hope you continue to enjoy my fic.

Sugar-Hype-Queen: I'm glad you liked the barely conscious babbling; the next chapter then ought be to your liking as well. ;3


	4. Green

Disclaimer: I don't really feel like saying anything funny in this disclaimer so I'll just ask to please reference one of my previous funny ones for this disclaimer. Thank you.

* * *

Flicker of the Fire

Ch 4. Green

* * *

Ray's POV 

I feel my life dripping away. The cool, sootiness of my soul trickling down arms and splashing into the abyss. I hear a soft trembling, the wind whispering to me in its cryptic language. I sigh and listen close, trying to siphon the meaning from it.

"Stay with me." Don't drift from me.

I smile and breath out, trying to tell the wind that the blue had me.

It's too late, the river has me.

* * *

Blackness

* * *

My eyes flicker open, expecting to see brown or blue. Instead see green. Lot of green, breezing by overhead. The green reaches down, waving benignly at me. The green isn't like the blue. 

The blue was ravenous, ready to consume all that touched it. However the green is nice, it just wanted to hug me and welcome me back.

I wanted to say 'hi' back, to say 'I'm not going away, the river must have let me go.' But my voice is stuck in my throat.

Maybe it got lost in the blue. Maybe I'm still part of the blue and I need to wait my turn to speak, that's why the river is always screaming. The souls are trying to communicate while it can. I gasp and try to force myself to remember to say 'I'm back' as soon as I can!

I squeeze my eyes shut, imprinting 'I'm back' into my brain.

That's when I heard it. I heard the green whisper to me.

"Welcome back, Ray." I feel you, you can become part of us, part of the green.

I gasp and choke. The blue grips my soul, squeezing my heart. It wouldn't let go! I doesn't want me to join the green! I thrash and pound on the blue, struggling to get to the green.

I feel my soul wrench free from the blue. I feel the absence of everything as I hang between the two. It felt like an eternity before I hit something. My breath was knocked free. The green waved at me.

"Am I here?" I manage to croak out, my voice feeling rusted.

"I'm here, you're with me." The green answered.

I sigh and close me eyes. I was safe now, the green has me.

* * *

Blackness

* * *

I groan as my body throbbed. I felt everything, even the ends of my hair. I was so overwhelmed. The green had given back my body. I sat up and rubbed my head. I looked down to see my legs and arms bound in starchy bandages. My other pant leg as ripped off and my shirt lay beside me. 

I began to panic, afraid that hiker had me back there. I whipped my head back and forth, but that obnoxious yellow tent was nowhere in sight.

I slowed and looked closer at the clearing.

I sat upon a red sleeping bag, my sleeping bag, and opposite of mine sat a blue one. The foot was filled something lumpy and squishy. Next to the head of it sat a brown messenger bag with books thrown against it. A second bag with an assumed tent in it sat beside a smoldering fire pit. The red coals gave just enough light to see a foot beyond the clearing. Nothing else was here, just me and two sleeping bags.

I groaned and forced myself to stand. The stiff bandages strained and groaned, not any happier than I to be up and moving. I staggered and limped badly at first, getting use to the restrictive bonds.

I managed to get to the bag and collapse beside it. I heaved myself onto my elbows and knocked over the books, dumping the bag's contents on the ground.

Bottled water rolled out followed by tins of canned food and dehydrated food stuffs. As I dug deeper I found a few more novels, written in a familiar language but a foreign language nonetheless. I tossed them over my shoulder and sorted out some playing cards and a sketchpad. I keep sweeping through but I couldn't make heads nor tails of the odd trinkets and baubles that filled the bag. I hastily shoved it all back in and tacked the sketch pad on top, determined to check it out later.

I stood unsteadily and looked around, squinting into the darkness. I wished for something to reveal its self, emerge from the creepy darkness and be bathed in the light.

I cringed as I thought of that hiker. His yellow tent might have been stuffed in that other bag. I staggered forward and scanned the shadows again.

That's when I saw it. Something that wasn't right. It looked like a leg swinging down from that tree. The lumpy bulge that stuck off the tree looked faintly human. This human was fat, was he the hiker?

I swallowed my fear and crept closer. I ambled over, cling to trees, concealing myself behind them. As I got closer, the thickness dissolved and the body began to take a more familiar shape. I snuck closer still, failing miserably at being quiet. However that didn't seem to matter, the person appeared to be asleep.

I strode up, circling around behind them. A light breeze kicked up, throwing my hair in my face. I braced it against the wind and looked up, determined to sneak up them. As I looked up twin tails danced around them, the sheer white scarf glinting in the faint moonlight. The scarf slithered my way, waving at me the twin end slithered back also, greeting me with a pat on the head. I gasped as I scanned his face, his eyes closed and blue triangles sharply cutting across his cheek. He had a book resting on his chest.

I had this feeling in my gut, this expectation that as soon as I said his name he would vanish. But I couldn't hold it in.

His eyes slide open, turning to me. My throat tightened, forcing The forbidden word out.

"Kai"

* * *

Done!! Woot-woot! How was that? Any confusion? I hope not. But I like this chapter, when I was writing this fic's frameworks, this chapter gave me a new inspiration. Thus we got the titles Blue and Green and we got alotta semi-conscious babbling. Yup… 

One more chapter.

And sorry for all the horrible mistakes to my faithful readers, I hadn't realized I forgot to spell check it... Oops .-.;;

* * *

Now as thanks to my wonderful reviewers!- 

Timberstar: Well, I've had many people tell me that Rei looks a bit effeminate, blame season 2. But thank you for your nice review. Unfortunately your suggestion won't work too well here… but no worries, he gets home, in piece even! Thank you again and I hope the last chapter is to your satisfaction.

Naynaybby: I'm glad you like this. And yeah, that man was purposely creepy. But I hope you like this chapter and will stay tuned for the last chapter, which will come next Monday, unless the fate strike me down before then.

Dreams-of-Mine: He's doing what all weird campers do, waiting for a group of greenhorns to wander by. –Thumb up and smile-. But yeah, I write mostly angst, so… transition between the two is hard… But thank you for your review, and I'm certain Ray appreciates your concern. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you will also like the last one.


	5. Peace Amidst the Chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade nor will I ever… in this reality…

* * *

Flicker of the Fire

Ch 5. Peace Amidst the Chaos

* * *

Ray piled soggy after soggy article of clothing into a new bag. His camp site had been completely ravaged by the storm that occurred 3 days ago. He barely remembers the 3 days but, boy, did his stomach know otherwise. Kai had told him that he should repack everything and collect his belonging while he went and made some breakfast.

Due to everything that happened Kai decided it was time to go back. Ray readily agreed; nothing could stop him from leaving the forest.

Kai had initially asked Ray what happened but Ray was reluctant to venture back into his memories.

It was still fresh. Even the food Kai had prepared was gritty and hinted with mud. Even the world was slowly becoming wrapped in the gurgling thirst emanating from the river.

The harsh whispers, the disgruntled grumbling, telling him that it has his taste and it won't give up until it devoured him and added his soul to itself.

It made him shiver and cling to Kai's arm. He needed an anchoring point. He knew Kai was steadfast; nothing could uproot him. He was just the bond Ray needed to stay chained to the green.

"Kai," Ray paused to think before going on, "why blue?"

Kai's eyebrow rose, his eyes shining with questions.

"Why do you wear blue?" Ray clarified, tugging on Kai's blue shirt.

Kai looked down at his shirt and back to Ray. He didn't say anything, his mind more lost in other places. Kai slowly reached into his pocket and produced a bottle filled with a clear liquid. He splashed it on his face, letting it streak down his cheeks without intervention. Slowly the liquid pulled on his blue shark fins, eating the down and leaving the remnants running down his face.

"Something has to Remain." He stated and sulked off, swiftly exiting down the over grown trail.

He hefted Ray's bags over his shoulder, squelching and gurgling as they compressed and expanded, bouncing around his back.

Ray replayed the conversation over and over in his mind. He thought of the greedy, never satisfied Blue and the welcoming, always open Green. They mixed all the time and existed every day. No matter where he would ever go, the blue, the green, the colour would always follow.

* * *

Kai had led Ray easily back to the outskirts of the village. He was going to take Ray back to his house when he noticed Ray had stopped right at the end of the trail. Paused at the edge of the forest, as if afraid to step over that thresh hold.

Kai turned and crossed his arms, waiting for Ray to introduce the elephant in the room. He watched as Ray looked over his shoulder, back at the monster that had followed him home.

"It always existed… It always has, I just never noticed." Ray said, his eyes locked on the trails entrance.

"The 'blue'?" Kai asked, stepping up to the thresh hold, staring across it to Ray.

"And the green." Ray said, his eyes flitting up to Kai.

"Blue… and…. Green?" Sky and forest?

"They are what they are. The blue is hunger; the green is peace (A/N: ha ha ha green peace.). The blue… it…" Ray choked, his vision suddenly veiled in water.

Everything became blue and brown. The sun bounced off, not stupid enough to enter. He reeled back, the bags falling from his grasp. Kai rushed forward, catching him and slowly lowering Ray and himself to the ground.

"I've got you, remember?" Kai whispered, his hand taking Ray's.

Ray's vision whirled and a shower of forever green leaves swirled above his head. They lit on the surface of the water causing it to tremble. The roar of the retreating blue growled in his ear. Then came the peaceful sight of the green.

The green came back to, and it brought back the sun and Kai.

Ray squeezed Kai's hand, his mind and body reconnected for the first time in 3 days. He felt the blue and the green; he was aware of them but not afraid any more. They were always here, he just didn't notice.

"I'm back." Ray sighed and closed his eyes drifting to sleep.

He hadn't realized how exhausted he was how tightly wound the fear and paranoia caused by the blue had made him. He just wanted to sleep, sleep and breath in the blue and the green, the bad and the good.

He no longer tasted mud, but no the taste of air. He felt connected, not leaden, not feathery, he felt right. Everything was right.

He was back.

* * *

And thus the end of another great fan fiction comes… So, didja like it?! I hope you did! Please tell me if you liked it! I'd love to hear from ya!

* * *

But now! Response to my wonderful reviewers!-

Timberstar: I hope the 'lesson' with your 'friend went well. But yeah, I like making things a tad bit unpredictable. But I'm glad you've liked it so far and I hope you liked the final chapter!

Dreams-of-Mine: Heehee, aren't I a stinker, I never really specified but in my mind he kindda was just like 'you know what… I think I will… go camping… later…' but ended up coming after all. But yeah, I hoped you like this chapter! Yay! It's over!


End file.
